New Arrival
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: This is the Eighth installment of my John and Randy series. The arrival of there baby is coming can Randy get home in time to be there for his husband.


_**New Arrival**_

Everything was going great these last few weeks since Sean and Laura's wedding along with the family meeting Andy. Andy really took to Laura and Sean and it was only because he sensed that Laura was pregnant. He loved everybody and they all loved him just as much as we did. Right now John is home with Andy still not wanting to involve him in our on the road life. But in a week John will be joining me and he'll be bringing Andy with him. I really couldn't wait I missed my husband and son. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the locker room and ran into Dean and Roman.

"Hey Randy where is that husband of yours?" Roman asked as Randy sat his bag down to talk to his two friends.

"He's at home with Andy. They will both be here next week? So what are you two up to this week?" Randy said

"I am going to send the week home with my girl." Dean said

"And I am going to spend time with my daughter." Roman said

"Sound like a plan I have a few appearances and interviews so I won't get to go home till Saturday." Randy said

"You mean we finally get to meet this son of yours?" Dean asked

"I am bring my daughter back with me this week I know she is older but we should get them together." Roman said

"Sounds like a plan, Andy is amazing he takes to other kids very well. Andy was an amazing gift that both John and I wanted. We couldn't be happier even with our Surrogate due in three weeks." Randy said

"Now are you two taking time off for that?" Dean asked

"Yeah next week will be our last at least till the new baby is two months. Then were both going to be here but never on screen at the same time so we can keep an eye on Andy and the baby." Randy said

"Do you two know what you are having yet?" Roman asked

"No we wanted to be surprised so we don't know." Randy said

"Do you two have any names picked out?" Dean asked

"Yes but they are a secret till little one is here." Randy said as they didn't see the two come around the corner.

"I still can't believe it you two are getting everything you want and then some." Roman said

"Yeah man I am happy for ya both." Dean said

"Bastards are what they are called." She said as the three of them turned around to see Nikki standing there with Nick.

"You know what I don't have time for this. Dean, Roman I'll see you later." Randy said

"That's it walk away and go tell the prick." Nikki said as Randy turned around and looked to Nikki and Nick.

"You know John and I felt really bad that you got hurt. When I told John I was Bi I never told him that I had feeling for him. I never intended to tell him because he had you. He broke up with you and came to me telling me that everything he ever wanted was with me and our daughter. So I am sorry if John being happy is such a bad thing. You seemed to have moved on so get over it." Randy said as he left and made it to his car. He drove to the hotel thinking of what he was going to do. He had to tell John about his run in with Nikki over that last two years they would turn the other way or they had words. She never took a shot at Alanna it was always him and John, but she went too far calling their kids bastards. Randy was to pissed off to even think about the elevator so he took the step to take some of the anger out of him before he called his husband. Reaching his room he pulled out his key card and opened the door and went in and dropped his bag as he flopped on the bed. Randy hadn't realized just how tired he was till the ringing of his phone startled him. Reaching into his jeans he pulled out his phone and it was dead. Then he realized it was the hotel room phone he crawled to the top of the bed.

"Hello." Randy said

"Hey Sexy, I was worried when you didn't call." John said

"I am so sorry Johnny, I had a run in with Nikki and Nick and got back to the room and was so pissed off I crashed. I miss you Johnny." Randy said

"I miss you too Sexy. So what did she say this time?" John asked

"I was talking to Roman and Dean and they asked about you and I told them that you and Andy would be joining me next week. They then asked about the baby. Wanted to know if we knew what we were having and the names we had picked out I told them no." Randy said as he got more comfortable on the bed.

"I know I have explained everything about being on the road. Ally Cat even told him how much fun it can be." John said

"Good." Randy said

"Ok back to the confutation." John asked

"Roman and Dean said they were behind us and were glad that we were getting everything that we want. Well we didn't see the two of them come around the corner. Nikki called the kids bastards and I freaked out and started to walk away. She then yelled about going to tell you and she called you a prick. I then let her have it and then I left coming back to the hotel I was too pissed off to take the elevator and took the stairs." Randy said

"What floor you on?" John asked

"Thirteenth floor. By time I got to the room I dropped my bag and crashed on the bed, till I heard the phone ring and went for my cell realizing it was dead. I am sorry Johnny." Randy said

"No problem Sexy I'll forgive you this time. Get some rest and I'll talk to you in the morning. Both kids will be excited to talk to Daddy they miss you too." John said

"I can't wait to talk to them I miss them so much, and I miss you too Johnny I love you." Randy said

"I love you too Sexy, good-night." John said

"Good-night." Randy said as he hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to shower. Randy was bone tired and knew that the sooner he went to sleep the sooner he would see his family again.

Randy woke up to the phone ringing yet again he looked over to the clock and seen it was three am wondering who in the hell could be calling him at this hour.

"Hello?" Randy said

"Hey I hate to wake you but I just got a call that Jackie went into labor can you get here?" He asked

"Of course Johnny I am on the next flight home. Where are Andy and Ally?" Randy asked as he got dressed and packed his bag.

"I called Sam and she is on her way here. Hurry I don't want to do this without you." John said

"You won't I'll be there I promise. I have to go." Randy said as he hung up the phone and picked up his cell that was now charged he dialed a number.

"Hello it better be good." He said

"Paul I need a huge favor. Can you cancel my appearances I need to get home John just call our baby is on its way Jackie went into labor?" Randy said

"Ok go home I'll take care of it. And Randy congratulations on the new arrival." Paul said as the two hung up and Randy raced out of the room and down to the desk to check out. Once he was in the taxi he got on the phone to call the airlines.

"Hello, LAX ticket services how can I help you?" She asked

"Yes I need a seat on the next flight to St. Louis Missouri." He asked

"I am sorry sir we have no available seats till noon, I can put you on the cancel list but there are three ahead of you." She said

"Ok please Name is Randy Orton-Cena." Randy said as it took a few moments for her to put it in the computer.

"Um Mr. Orton-Cena do you know you have a privet jet waiting on you to take you to Missouri?" She asked

"I do whose plane?" Randy asked

"Um… the WWE privet Jet." She said

"Ok it was my boss I'll be right there." Randy said as he sent a quick text to Paul.

 _Paul: Thank you so much for the use of the Jet, you and Steph have done so much for John and me._

 _Randy: You are welcome enjoy your time off see you after the New Year. Give John our love and congratulations. And enjoy the gift from Steph and me._

The taxi pulled up to the LAX airport and Randy ran to the departure desk to ask about the privet jet. He was just about to the desk when he ran into Brie and Bryan.

"Hey you, are you ok?" Bryan asked

"Yeah just in a rush I have to get to the Jet that Paul has waiting for me I have to get home." Randy said

"The baby is coming?" Brie asked

"Yeah and I am sorry to run but I have to go." Randy said as he ran to the desk and found someone to help him.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked

"Yes I have a privet Jet waiting for me Randy Orton-Cena." Randy said as he watched the guy type in a few keys.

"Ok you are all set the pilot is ready and waiting at gate twenty three they will take off when you are ready." He said

"Thank you so much." Randy said as he ran to the gate and there was a flight attendant waiting on him.

"Mr. Orton-Cena are you traveling alone?" She asked

"Yeah I am flying home I am about to become a father again." Randy said as he and the flight attendant walked down the hall and then to the plane. After about ten minutes they were up in the air. Randy watched the sign and seen he could release his seatbelt. He found the box on the couch and went to open it and there he found a box full of clothes for a new born. There was onesies and a few outfits that would be good for a boy or a girl.

 _Dear Randy and John,_

 _We were not sure what you were having so there is a bunch of unisex and on Stephs hunch there is a pretty pink outfit._

 _Love_

 _Paul and Steph_

Randy couldn't help but smile at the thought of their boss throwing something in there. Randy knew that he had to let John know he was coming home. He quickly put all the stuff that Paul and Steph got him and John for the baby and put it in his bag. He was really tired so he took the chance to take a small nap. He set his alarm to go off when he was about twenty minutes from landing.

The ringing of his alarm pulled him out of his sleep seeing that it was almost twenty minutes till they landed he figured it would be a great time to call his husband. He pulled out his phone and called his husband hoping like hell he would make it.

"Hey Sexy what's going on?" John asked

"I am up in the air and should be landing in about twenty minutes. How is Jackie?" Randy asked

"She is about four centimeters dilated so far the doc said we have a few hours yet." John said

"Can you come pick me up or should I take a cab?" Randy asked

"I'll be waiting outside the arrival lane. Come out and we'll go and welcome our child to the world." John said

"Ok Johnny I love you so much I can't wait till our baby is here." Randy said

"Sir were getting ready to start our departure." She said

"Ok. Look Johnny I have to go I love you see you in about twenty minutes." Randy said as he closed his phone and buckled up ready to meet his husband. He couldn't wait till they got to the hospital and see Jackie before she gave birth to their child. They already had two very special kids in Alanna and Andy, Alanna was his biologically but John was her daddy just as much as he was. Then there was Andy he was dropped into their laps and family they took him in and adopted him so he legally belong to the two of them. Then this little bundle of joy was biologically John's but was going to his child just as much as they were John's.

"Sir we have landed and docked with the terminal." She said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bags and headed off the plane. I wanted nothing then to see my husband and go see out bundle of joy enter this would. Randy rounded the corner and was meant with the sight of his husband waiting on him. Randy dropped his bags as John was in his arms the two hugged. And Randy pulled back and planted a kiss to his husband's lips.

"God I missed you so much I am so glad to be home." Randy said

"I know me too Ran come on let's get back I just got a text form Tom and Jackie is at eight centimeters so she's progressing quickly." John said as they each picked up one of his bags and they were out to the car and on their way to the hospital which was thank god only a few minutes from the airport. John pulled away from the airport and reached over hand took Randy's hand into his.

"I can't believe this Johnny were going to have a baby here soon." Randy said

"I know Sexy I am so excited. I promised Ally Cat and Andy that as soon as they could we would get them over to meet there brother or sister." John said

"Good I can't wait to see them." Randy said as his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey I have two overly excited little kids here wanting to talk to daddy." She said

"Sure Sam put them on." Randy said as he heard Sam call for the two kids.

"Daddy you're missing it." Alanna said

"Dada baby coming." Andy said

"I know guys and I am not missing it. As we speak Daddy John has picked me up from the airport and we are on our way to the hospital. And as Daddy promised as soon as the baby is here you'll be over to meet them." Randy said

"Ok I love you Daddy." Alanna said

"I love you too baby girl you be good girl for your mom." Randy said

"Luv you Dada." Andy said

"I love you too buddy, you be a good boy for Aunt Sammie ok?" Randy asked

"I will Dada." Andy said

"And I mean it the moment you two know anything you give me a call and Josh and I will get the kids to see you. I love you both Ran take care." Sam said as she hung up and I turned to see John smiling as we pulled up to the hospital. We got out of the car and walked into the hospital hand and hand up to the maternity ward.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked

"Were the Cena-Orton's?" John said as she looked down to the paper.

"Ahh yes they are expecting you. Room twelve." She said as John led the way to the room that was going holding Jackie. John knocked on the door and they heard a scream. The door opened and there was Tom with Jackie as she was going through a contraction.

"Well you boys are just in time she is at ten. So are you two staying or leaving?" The doctor asked

"It's their child I want them to stay." Jackie said

"Ok then gentlemen go change and meet us back here." The doctor said as both John and Randy both went into the bathroom to change it didn't take them long they were both excited about becoming parents again. They walked back into the room to find that everything had changed and they were set up for delivery.

"Were ready." John said

"Ok then one of you on each side of Jackie and let's do this." Tom said

"Are you sure Tom? I can stand by." Randy said

"No you are the father and I am just here or support." Tom said as Jackie grabbed the hand of both John and Randy.

"Here we go boysssssssssssssssssss!" Jackie yelled as the contraction hit and she was pushing with all she had. The doctor was giving her direction on how hard and long to push. She squeezed the hell out of the guy's hands. They were resting and then before she knew what was going on the pain started again and she started to bear down and pushing once again. Both John and Randy coxed her and told her how well she was doing. Tom stood by while his wife did what she loved to do best. She had given birth to their five children and she loved being pregnant and signed up to be a surrogate for those who couldn't have children. John looked over to see Tom who was lost in thought he only hoped that he wasn't getting attached to a child who wasn't his.

"Ok Boys one more push and your baby will be here with us." He said as

"Jackie I don't know how to thank you for doing this for us." Randy said

"We talked about this and it's all I ask a picture on their birthday and that's it." Jackie said

"And as we promised when he or she is ready to know who their mom is we'll make sure we talk to you first." John said

"Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkey!" Jackie yelled as she pushed and grunted as she was making sure everything was going good. John looked to his husband and then to Jackie and the two heard a loud pop and then the crying of a baby. At the same time John and Randy leaned down and kissed Jackie on the forehead.

"Who is cutting the cord?" Doc asked

"John is." Randy said as the nurse handed John the scissors to cut the cord. Randy made sure that Tom was there for Jackie before letting go and going to his husband. Just as John put the scissors down Randy had his arms wrapped around him and kissing his temple.

"Congratulations you two a healthy baby girl." Doc said

"We have another little girl." John said

"We sure do handsome." Randy said

"Ok if you two will meet us in exam room sixteen well be right there. We'll give Jackie a chance to say good-bye and then we'll bring her to you to give her, her first bath and to get all her measurements." Doc said

"Sounds good take your time Jackie I know this must be hard carrying the baby and then giving her up." John said

"Not at all. Yes I did get attached but its normal. She is yours and only yours, but at the same time I need closure." Jackie said

"We understand, by the way her name is Rebecka James." Randy said as Jackie smiled and watched as the two left the room. The nurse showed both John and Randy into the room that was going to be there's for the next few days. John still had a hold on Randy's hand in his and pulled him close kissing his lips.

"We did it Sexy we have a baby." John said

"We sure do Johnny and she is beautiful as can be. What do you say we call Sam and tell the kids?" Randy said

"Sounds good." John said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Sam its John and Randy are the kids around?" John asked

"Yeah hold on they just finished breakfast. Alanna, Andy dad and daddy is on the phone." Sam said

"Daddy is the baby here?" Alanna asked

"Baby here." Andy asked John and Randy both smiled knowing that both their kids were so happy that they were getting another sibling.

"Well yes the baby is here. And if you two can be good for another hour maybe Sam can bring you to meet your sister." John said

"We will tell you her name when you get here. We have to get her weighted and measured it should take an hour. Ok?" Randy asked

"Ok Daddy I love you and Daddy John." Alanna said

"Me too." Andy said

"And we love you too." John said

"Hey boys congratulations on the little girl. And we'll be over in an hour or so." Sam said

"Thanks Sammie for everything." Randy said

"No problem." Sam said as they hung up. John couldn't stop smiling at the fact that they have a daughter to raise together from the beginning.

"Hey Handsome should we call our parents?" Randy asked

"No let's send out a mass text with a pic of her and her siblings." John said

"Sounds good." Randy said as the door opened and in came a bassinet and the nurse Kelly.

"Ok boys Jackie wanted me to tell you two things. One Congratulations on your little princess and number two you two are in trouble cause this little girl will have you wrapped her finger." Kelly said

"No doubt between her and our other daughter they sure will." John said

"Well how about we get started with giving her, her first bath." Kelly said as the two followed her to the bathroom

"John why don't you take the lead on this. I remember doing Alanna's while Sammie got stitched up." Randy said

"You sure?" John asked

"How about this Randy you tell John how to do and I'll watch to make sure you still got it." Kelly said

"Ok. First thing is make sure we have everything we need during the bath and after." Randy said as he and John looked to make sure they had everything.

"Were missing one thing. The outfit." John said

"I have the perfect thing in my bag. So Kelly you and John do the bath and I'll go get her outfit." Randy said as he left and got his bag that the outfit in it. Walking back into the hospital he made his way up to their room hoping that they were just about ready for the outfit.

"Ok John take the cotton ball and dip in the alcohol and dab the umbilical cord area. Good job. Now let's diaper her and hope that Randy gets back soon." Kelly said

"I am here." Randy said as John finished the diaper. Randy handed him the outfit.

"Aww this is cute where did it come from?" John asked as he put the outfit on their daughter.

"Well it's a gift from Paul and Steph. Everything could be used for either a boy or a girl. But this was at Steph's insentience." Randy said as John finished putting the outfit on. Randy looked down to their daughter and she was so beautiful.

"Ok Randy you missed out on the weighing and measuring. She is eight pounds two ounces and twenty two inches long." Kelly said as they went back out to the main part of the room.

"We will have to send Paul and Steph a pic saying thank you." John said

"Yeah we will." Randy said

"Ok you two here is her first bottle. Now Randy do you remember how it goes?" Kelly asked

"Feed her two ounces and then burp her and repeat till it's gone. And as for burping her however she is comfortable." Randy said

"That's right you go ahead and I'll be right back." Kelly said as John held the bottle to her lips and she took it right away. Randy stood by watching his husband feed their daughter. It was something the he dreamt about for a long time now.

"What are you thinking about Sexy?" John asked as he took the bottle out and propped her up on his shoulder and started to burp their daughter.

"You and how handsome you looked feeding her." Randy said as she let out a big burp.

"Wow that was a good one." John said as he placed her back in his arms and gave her the bottle back. "I can remember watching you feed Ally when she was first born."

"It seems so long ago. God Johnny she is so beautiful she has your eyes." Randy said

"Yeah she does. I just wish she had a part of you." John said

"Well then I guess I'll have to teach her everything I know." Randy said as he went to sit next to his husband and daughter. John opened his shirt and held their daughter close to him as he rocked her to sleep. Randy was so happy to that John got to experience everything that he did with Alanna. Randy got up and moved to the loveseat and sat against the arm keeping one leg on the couch and one on the floor.

John saw what Randy was doing and he got up as gentle as he could to join his husband. Sitting down and leaning against his husband. Randy waited till John was settled and wrapped his arms around both his husband and daughter. The two were so content and relaxed now that that their little girl was here they soon fell asleep.

Sam knocked on the door she made the kids stay back so she could see if the guys were ready she didn't want to scare the baby. She slowly opened the door and there she found the two on the couch asleep with the baby on John's exposed chest. She smiled at this remembering all the times she caught Randy doing this with Alanna. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the new family. Turning back to the two kids she smiled and got an idea only if she could get the kids to do something.

"Mommy can we go in?" Alanna asked

"Not yet listen your dad's are asleep with your sister on Daddy John's chest. I have the perfect gift idea for them for their anniversary but I need your help?" Sam asked

"What we do Aunt Sam?" Andy asked

"Well I need you two to sneak in there and sit on the floor in front of your dads and lean against one another asleep and I'll take a pic of the whole family." Sam said

"And Daddy's can hang it in the house?" Alanna asked

"Yeah so can you do that for me?" Sam asked

"Yep." Andy said

"Yeah mommy." Alanna said as Sam opened the door and the two were still asleep. She motioned for the two to go in and take their place. She waited till they were settled and Alanna softly leaned against Randy's leg and Andy had his head on Alanna's lap. Sam snapped a few shots and just as she was about to say something Randy moved his arm and started to stroke Alanna's head so she quickly took another photo. Randy then shifted and removed his hand and Sam waved the kids out and waited a few minutes. She gained her composer and then turned to the two kids.

"We do not mention the pictures ok?" Same asked

"Yeah Mom." Alanna said

"Ok." Andy said as Sam reached up and knocked a little harder on the door she waited a few minutes and she heard John's voice.

"Come in." John said as Sam pushed open the door and John was sitting up and Randy was stretching.

"Hey did we wake you?" Sam asked

"Yeah but it is ok. Come in." Randy said as Sam walked in and then came there two kids. John walked over to Sam and handed her their new daughter and smiled, Sam took her as she watched as John and Randy picked up there other kids.

"Daddy, what's her name?" Alanna asked as Randy held her tightly in his arms. John held on to Andy just as fiercely as Randy was holding Alanna.

"Well first Daddy and I wanted to make sure that you two know that we love you both so much and nothing is going to change." John said

"That's right we love you just the same." Randy said

"We luv you too." Andy said as John and Randy walked over to where Sam was holding their new baby girl.

"Well everyone we would like you to meet the newest member of the Cena-Orton family." John said

"Your sister Rebecka James." Randy said as Sam smiled down to the sleeping baby in her arms she couldn't wait till her and Josh's little bundle arrived in the spring.

"How about a family pic to send to your parents." Sam suggested as Randy smiled and John knew that it was time to tell them.

"Ok." John said as he and Randy sat on the loveseat and they had put the two kids on arms of the loveseat she then handed them their daughter. She stood at the door and snapped the picture and then she diced to do a few more. After she got the shots she sent them to John and Randy they could decide what pic to send to their parents. Sam watched as the family fussed over the new baby she slowly backed out of the room to call her husband and tell him the good news. She wanted to give them as much time as a family as she could cause both Andy and Alanna were going to go back home till the baby was allowed to go home. She was just glad that both she and Randy remained really good friends and John was more of a big brother to her then anything.


End file.
